This disclosure is related to color video and/or image coding.
Color images and/or videos are usually visually appealing and have been found at times to convey more information than gray scale images or video. Therefore, efficient color image and/or video compression schemes are desirable. One issue in coding video, for example, including color video, is motion estimation. Motion estimation is typically computationally intensive and may also affect the amount of compression achieved.